deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kylonai VS Flame the Hedgehog
Description Interlude Kylonai Flame Boomstick: Long ago, about 65 million years ago. At the dinosaurs age, they were extinct at that time till a time traveler came in that time. Wiz: The mysterious time traveler make a another planet called San-Mob, with the moon. But San-Mob is 3x larger than Planet Vegeta. Boomstick: Soon, the first hedgehog was no other then King Combo, the strongest being there is. He was the one who bring over 65-100 hedgehog of his own. Wiz: However, that doesn't change. At the late age at 50, he soon had his first child named "Flame". (Cue the Sonic: Wrath of Nazo Trailer music by Falk Extended ) Boomstick: He looks like-''' Wiz: Don't you dare! 'Boomstick: Nevermind, anyway. He is one of the greatest hero in his universe so far, but at age 14-16. He began training with King Combo in the training arena. ' Wiz: Well if you must know, his strength and speed keeps getting on insane. 'Boomstick: But things got f***ed up, San-Mob was burning on fire with one reason.... Lord Lvo. ' Wiz: Flame and his friends went to earth, learning things in there. During at age 21. '''Boomstick: His abilities is... duh, speed! Also power. He can move faster than anything, which puts him Infintie. Wiz: He has different kind of abilities, such as the Spin Attack, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, and his heat vision. Boomstick: Luckily, he can learn the Kamehameha wave and Chaos Control. ''' Wiz: Flame's Chaos Control allows him to Absolute Time and Space manipulation. Which also allows for warp speed, and even nigh-omnipresence across time and space. '''Boomstick: Is it also to slow/stop time and teleportation? Wiz: That also. He also have the "Spirit Kamehameha", he used this to defeated any strong opponent such as "Devil Big Cell". It also absorbed all the rings and energy in the world/universe, similair to the "Spirit Bomb." Boomstick: Which Devil Big Cell is a Multiverse Level! Anyway, he can also do the Kaio-ken. The only big problem is... he can only go x15. Wiz: That's not all, after getting all seven chaos emerald. He soon become "Super Flame". Boomstick: In this form, he is nearly Invincible, unlimited stamina, can breath underwater, can fly, amd gets a 1,000x increase. ''' Wiz: However, he doesn't have a time limit in this form. '''Boomstick: Luckily, he has impression feats. He tanked a black hole created by hyper go-on energy and even Goku's kamehemeha, which it's a planet buster. Wiz: In base form, he easliy defeated Zensaurus. A god creature that is as strong as Kid Buu. Yang Xiao Long/Boomstick: What? Wiz: As showen in the fight between Zensaurus VS Flame, he was 2% of his power and Zensaurus only use 60% of his power. So to make it clear, Zensaurus Full Power is 10x stronger than Kid Buu, but Flame use 10% of his power at Zensaurus and just one punch him. (Cue "Live and Learn" Sonic Adventure 2 Battle) Boomstick: How did he get that so strong??!! ''' Wiz: Anyway, in his super form. He defeated Lord Beerus, Legendary Super Saiyan Blue Broly, Devil Big Cell. But in his Hyper form, he defeated Cosmic Armor/Evil Superman. '''Boomstick: That's not all. He defeated Lord Lvo 3 or 4 times, defeated 40 Lord Lvo's robot without a scratch and knows there weakness. Plus, he can lift 10,582,188,584,640,000,000 tons. Wiz: These feats has to be more insane than any characters. He also have a healer factor. But the big thing that he is cocky during battle, he sometimes let his guard down during fighting but most of the time. He kills his opponent. Yang Xiao Long: Also I think he is hot, cause you know. He is Flame... and his name is like fire. Wiz: Enough with the puns Yang. Boomstick: No matter what through, he will always find another adventure. ' ''~Flame the Hedgehog Super Volume 2 - Chapter 2~ SSB Goku: What is she doing? Super Flame: That's right, she is trying to turn into Super Star without the Chaos Emeralds, just like I did. Battle SuperNathan10002= (Flame in Gravity Falls Chapter 2) Flame was searching the others, he was running. Two Tails and Mabel are trying to catch up on him but Flame was too fast. Flame(Thinking): *sigh* I can't even imagine how this happen? How come time.... being charged. The good I was able to survive that Multiverse attack "Mind Explosion." Oh, so the others too. It looks like the legend was true, the god of infinity has r-'' Just then, he bumped into someone. ''Flame: Ow! '' Flame looked at the person that he bumped into. ''Flame: Oh, hey. Need help. Flame helps out the Kylonai. Flame: So.... your okay? Kylonai: Yeah... Kylonai brings his Demon Sword, he saw two unlikey people. He rushes towards them till Flame headbutt him, knocking him to the ground. Flame: Nobody hurts my friend! Kylonai gets up, he looked very pissed off. Kylonai: What are you? Flame: Not a naz-'' ''Kylonai: You must be a nazi. ''Flame: Godamnit! '' (Cue One-Punch Man Official Opening - "The Hero!! ~怒れる拳に火をつけろ~" (Extended Version)) '''FIGHT! |-| FingermanAwesomeness= Results Category:SuperNathan10002 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles